Poultry farm operations produce a significant amount of waste material, exhale gases and odor that contaminates the environment. As a result, poultry farms are usually located far from residential areas at remote locations. Examples of such waste material include, but are not limited to, organic matter, slaughter remains, ammonia, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen, and methane that is produced due to the slaughter remains and exhale gases of farm animals. The waste material, exhale gases and odor produced from poultry farms may spread through air, water or by farm animals and farm workers. The waste material and the odor, if not managed properly, pose a serious health risk to the farm animals and human beings present in the vicinity of the poultry farms.
Farm animals such as chickens, turkeys, geese, and ducks are kept in close vicinity to each other in the poultry farms and are not properly isolated. Such high density living conditions can transmit diseases inside the poultry farms and result in a disease outbreak. If the poultry farms are not properly isolated, then the disease may spread to human beings through air and water.
In order to reduce environmental hazards caused due to production of odor from poultry waste material, air conditioning is used inside the poultry farms. Further, open air circulation and water spray cooling systems are also utilized for controlling odor produced in the poultry farms. However, this requires a huge amount of water and also water is not easily available and in abundance at all the places. Further, the amount of power that is required to run the air conditioning units is large and expensive.
Notwithstanding the problems and detrimental effects mentioned above, proper treatment of organic matter produced from poultry farms can act as a good nutritional source for photosynthesis organism such as algae. However, the existing technologies do not make use of the organic matter to convert the organic matter into a nutritional source for plants while effectively reducing the problems caused due to the organic matter in the poultry farms
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an integrated system to provide a closed and an isolated environment for farm animals while efficiently processing the waste material and odor that is produced and reduce the cost of maintaining the poultry farms.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.